


Something There

by felicityollies



Series: Tale as old as Time [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: (a continuation of the beauty and the beast au Cursed) The curse is broken. Oliver and Felicity are happy... and she has some good news for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been thinking about this for awhile.... and honestly i think everyone could use a healthy dose of fluff.

Felicity held a small gift box in her hands. She stared down at it, feeling more than a little nervous over what she was about to do. She was pregnant. Several weeks pregnant actually. She’d been waiting for the right time to tell Oliver. But really, was there ever a perfect time to drop the baby bomb? He loved her so much, but she still worried that this would scare him. Oliver had so many anxieties that he was working through.

“It’ll be okay,” she mumbled to herself.

“Talking to yourself again?” Oliver’s voice startled her.

“Gah,” she whipped around, hugging the box to her chest, “How long have you been there?”

He shrugged, “Just a second or two,” he said, walking towards her, “What’s that?”

“A surprise.”

He leaned in and kissed her gently, “A surprise?” he mumbled against her lips.

“Mhmm.”

Well, it was now or never. She took a step back and slid the box into his hands. He took the lid off of it, finding a small yellow sock on the inside. Oliver stared at it for a long moment. She could see the gears in his head spinning.

“Is this….” he started to say, “For a baby?”

He didn’t look at her yet.

“Yes,” she squeaked out the word.

“And you’re….” he looked up and met her gaze, “You’re pregnant? With… with my?”

She nodded. For a moment she thought he was going to retreat back in on himself. Or physically leave their bedroom. But he didn’t. A smile broke across his face.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“I took three tests,” she said.

She could see tears forming in his eyes.

“A baby…. we’re having a baby,” he tossed the sock aside and wrapped his arms around her.

He buried his face in her neck and sniffled. She happily hugged him tightly. Closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of relief, she kissed his shoulder.

“I was worried,” she said quietly.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

She reached up to cup his cheeks and wipe away his tears, “I was worried because we never talked about this. I didn’t want to scare you away.”

He leaned into her touch, sniffling again, “Nothing you could say would scare me away. I love you so much.”

“You’re not scared at all?”

He pulled back and motioned for her to sit down on the bed before he sat down beside her, “I never thought about being a dad before,” he said honestly, “At least not until I thought about a future with you.”

His hand rest on her stomach, “I want everything with you, Felicity.”

She felt her heart warm and her nerves fizzle away.

“But most of all I want you to be happy,” he kept his eyes on hers, “Felicity Smoak… mother… and CEO of Queen Consolidated. Maybe someday wife of a stay at home dad and cookbook author…”

“So, that would be Felicity Smoak-Queen,” she leaned in and kissed him gently.

“It has a nice ring to it,” he kissed her deeper, growling playfully.

She giggled and lay back into the bed. He moved so he was hovering over her. She felt so stupid for worrying. But it didn’t even matter now. She was so happy. Oliver knew how much her career meant to her and he wasn’t even going to consider the possibility of her not working. He was so amazing.

“I love you so much, Oliver,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” he kissed her again, “And I love our baby,” his thumb caressed her stomach through her clothes.

“Mmm,” she let her eyes flutter shut.

He nipped her lower lip gently, eliciting a groan. Her hand moved up to run through his hair. His hand glided upward, cupping her breast and massaging it. She groaned louder. He took the opportunity to sleep his tongue into her mouth. Her arousal started to rise… just as he pulled back from the kiss.

“What are you doing?” she gasped for breath.

“I need to make a celebratory dinner,” he said.

“Now?” she was almost offended.

He hesitated which meant that he had already made up his mind. She rolled her eyes at him, “You and food,” she muttered.

“It’s not more important than you,” he promised as he gave a quick peck, “After dinner…” he continued, “I’ll make it up to you… no less than six times.”

“Six…well that’s a start,” she teased.

“Don’t challenge me,” he warned, “You might not be getting out of bed tomorrow.”

“Sounds more like a promise than a threat,” she nipped his lower lip.

“I guess you’ll have to wait until after dinner to see,” he smirked as he pulled away from her completely.

“Dinner better be fan-freaking-tastic,” she said.

It was his turn to be offended, “When is it not?”

She laughed, “Touche.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie i missed these babies. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
